Together Forever
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: I deleted this then re-uploaded it as no-one seemed to notice. Anyway Quinn and Sam never broke up, and it's the year 2020, a very special day for them Mentions of Finn. Read and Review please :)


AN:/ Hey, I recently re-read my 2 reviews for this story and **Glleek23** said that to improve this story I should add more detail so that's what I'm doing. Enjoy guys

**FLASHBACK:**

Quinn came home from work one day from a day at the hospital playing and looking after the children and was looking forward to spending the evening with her boyfriend of 3 years, Sam Evans, eating take away and watching TV. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend and unlocked the door to be greeted by darkness.

Quinn frowned and turned on the lights and saw a trail of delicate red rose petals leading her to the bedroom, with curiosity getting the better of her, Quinn followed the trail up into her and Sam's bedroom. She opened the door and gasped, the whole floor was covered in different coloured rose petals with candles lit around the room giving it a romantic orange-y glow, and to finish it off, there in the middle of the room, dressed in a black slim-fitting tuxedo, down on one knee holding a small, blue velvet box in his hand was her lovely boyfriend, Sam Evans. Quinn looked at him smiling, "Sam..." Sam grinned and took her hand.

"Quinn, I love you. I've loved you ever since the first time I lay my eyes on you in the McKinley High corridors wearing that Cheerio's uniform. Then we sang our duet and I fell even more in love with you. Over these past few years my feelings have continued to grow for you and these past 3 years have been the best 3 years of my life. So with that said...will you, Quinn Fabray, make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Sam flipped open the box to reveal a slim sliver band with a diamond in the middle and two ruby's either side of it. Quinn looked at him with tears filling her eyes and one lone tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

"Of course I'll marry you. Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you so much." Quinn grinned and dropped down onto her knees in front of him and smiled even wider as Sam slipped the ring onto her finger. Quinn looked at him, her eyes showing nothing but love and adoration for the man in front of her, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her until their lips met in a passionate embrace.

**END FLASHBACK - PRESENT DAY:**

Quinn smiled at the memory as she looked at herself in the mirror, her dress fitting her perfectly. She had gone for a simple white, slimming and strapless dress with a little sequin pattern at the top and small red roses following the direction of the skirt downwards. The dress showed off her curves and her trail lay perfectly behind her, the sequins shimmering in the light and her tiara sitting perfectly on her golden locks which were covered by a veil that was long at the back but short at the front. Yes, today was the day. 21st June 2020. The day she would stop going by the name of Quinn Fabray, the girl who got pregnant in high school by the resident badass, and start going by the name of Quinn Fabray-Evans, the woman who had stopped making stupid decisions and was finally happy. In short, it was her and Sam's wedding day and all of their old glee club friends had turned up for it even Will and Emma.

Finn knocked the door walking in and grinned looking at her, "Wow, Quinn you look beautiful." Quinn smiled turning to look at him "Thank-you. I'm ready, let's go." Quinn took his arm and smiled as he took her to the aisle and walked her down the aisle as the music started playing. She smiled at everybody sending them a silent thank you for attending and grinned with every step closer to Sam, who was grinning happily at her. Quinn smiled at Sam and thanked Finn and waited for the vicar to start. (I forgot what the vicar says and it's normally too long so I'm going to skip to the end.) "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar stepped back slightly as Quinn and Sam shared their first kiss as a married couple, everybody was on their feet cheering and whistling happy for the couple.

FABRAY - EVANS FABRAY - EVANS FABRAY - EVANS FABRAY - EVANS FABRAY - EVANS

At the reception Quinn and Sam stood at entrance greeting everybody and thanking them for their gifts and for attending their special day with them, they went around the tables catching up with their old Glee club friends discussing how life was treating them and finding out many of them were also planning their own wedding. Quinn and Sam grinned as they were called up to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Sam took her hand leading her onto the dance floor, smiling and pulled her close resting his free on the small of her back holding her close as they swayed to 'I want to grow old with you.' After a few minutes all of their old Glee club friends got up and joined them on the dance floor as other friends and members of both Quinn and Sam's family gathered around to take pictures of the perfect couple.

Finn smiled walking up to them and tapped Sam on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?" Sam smiled at him, "Course not, I'm danced off my feet." Finn chuckled and shook Sam's hand then turned to Quinn and started dancing with her. "Thank-you for walking me down the aisle, Finn it really meant a lot." "It was my pleasure, you look really beautiful tonight. Sam's one really lucky guy to have you." "Oh no, I think I'm the lucky one believe me." Quinn grinned and turned around as the photographer called for everyone to gather together for some photos.

After multiple photos, everybody went back into the reception and continued to enjoy themselves. When it was nearing 1am, Quinn and Sam decided to retire to their room and thanked everybody one last time before they went up to their room.

"This really is the best day of my life and I can't wait for the honeymoon. I love you so much Sam, thank you." Quinn smiled undoing her dress hung it up before climbing into bed next to Sam who had already hung up his tuxedo and was lay down waiting for her. "I love you more, Mrs Fabray-Evans, and it was my pleasure it took everything I had to hold off the proposal as long as I did." Sam smiled holding her close and kissed her head.

That night the newlyweds fell asleep in each other's arms, loving that they could now start a family and spend the rest of their lives with no-one else but each other.

AN:/ Please Review, I'm ill reviews will make me better... :) xxx


End file.
